


The Heart Goes On

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Lois Lane, Character Death, Evil Clark Kent, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Internalized Homophobia, Injustice Story Arc, Jealousy, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kryptonian Lois Lane, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Married Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Project Cadmus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: A pregnant Kara is grieving the loss of her wife and goes to another Earth to start a new life with her children. But then Alex of Earth 23 arrives, could the DEO of Earth 23 be sniffing around Kara and her twins.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva, Kara Danvers & Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers & Lois Lane, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 52
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone. 
> 
> I have decided to change this into a multi-chapter. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

_ Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on _

_ Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

** Earth 6 – National City: **

The air was crisp and the snow stuck to the ground, covering the city in a thick white blanket of snow. There was a dense mist the blanketed the city, leaving Kara unable to see more than 2 inches ahead of her but that didn’t matter. Kara had made this journey so many times that she knew the path all too well, walking along the pathway and stepping over the small pothole in the ground.

Shaking her head, Kara placed a hand on her swollen stomach as she walked on. She remembered how her wife had once complained endlessly about that pothole when they made this journey to visit her wife’s mother. Soon the path began to incline and Kara walked up the hill, the mist slowly clearing and the headstones began to pear through the mist. Kara looked at the names as she passed them by, some of the names familiar to her but the others was not.

As the mist cleared; the city began to become more visible to Kara as she walked through the graveyard. Kara came to a sudden stop as she looked at National City, a lump forming in her throat as she gazed at what had once been her home. National City was in ruins, a violent battle had taken place between her and her cousin. The buildings were now crumbling ruins, nothing was left standing in the violent battle between Supergirl and her cousin Superman.

With the Death of Superman, the Regime fell and Batman and the Insurgents were freed from Brainiac’s technology. When it was over Supergirl had vanished and was presumed dead, all that was left was Supergirl’s bloodied cape anchored to a piece of debris and fluttering in the wind.

Kara walked the path, her eyes landing on her destination straight ahead of her as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Looking down at her belly she smiled tearfully “It’s time to say goodbye” she whispered before inhaling deep and steeling herself. Walking towards the grave slowly Kara held a bundle of flowers tight in her hand as she moved closer to the grave before coming to a sudden stop.

Kara was wearing her naval blue dress which had been altered for her pregnancy and she was wearing trainers. She was also wearing a black leather jacket which had belonged to her wife, she wore it to remember her wife and because it still smelled of her wife. No longer wearing her glasses, pushed her hair from her face before she kneeled down and placed the flowers on the grave before looking at the headstone.

“We did it baby, we won” Kara whispered with a tearful smile, her fingers running across the name on the headstone;

_Alex Danvers_

_Beloved daughter, beloved friend_

_Beloved wife of Kara Grant-Danvers_

_We carry her in our hearts forever._

Kara smiled to herself as she looked down at her swollen belly “You promised you’d be there Alex” she whispered, her voice breaking as she struggled to contain her own tears “You promised” she repeated as she rubbed her swollen belly. It wasn’t Alex’s fault that she wasn’t going to be there for the birth of their daughter, Superman decided to try and get his cousin to see things his way.

So he had sent humans to kill Alex with a promise he would make sure they had better lives for them and their families. The humans had ambushed Alex on her way home and in the violent struggle, Alex was violently stabbed 3 times in the chest and left to bleed out. Kara at the time had been wearing her blue Kryptonite bracelet at Alex’s request, Alex wanted to make sure her wife didn’t get involved with the Insurgence or the Regime fight.

Not whilst she was pregnant anyway.

It was around midnight when there was a knock on the door and Kara’s life was left in ruins as Batman and Harley Quinn revealed that Alex had been killed. Realizing what her cousin had done and the death of her wife, Kara ripped off her Blue Kryptonite bracelet and went after her cousin. Enraged Kara and Clark battled fiercely, the city getting ripped apart as Supergirl beat her cousin into a bloody mess.

When the fight was over Kara snapped Clark’s neck and the Regime fell apart and Supergirl vanished soon afterwards.

With Clark dead and the Regime now left in ruins, Kara had one last thing left to do.

Which led her here.

To the grave of her wife.

Kara stood over the grave with her hands on her belly, inhaling the air once more as the snow crunched beneath her trainers. Slowly turning around Kara opened the breach and smiled sadly, she needed to leave this Earth forever. It had held too many memories for her and with one last look and a smile, Kara stepped through the breach and left her Earth behind her.

Forever.

_ Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

_ You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

** 4 Years later: **

** Earth 23 – Smallville Kansas: **

** Grant Farm: **

It had been 4 years since that day, since the day she up and left her world behind when she was heavily pregnant. Now Kara was living the simple life as a farmer on another Earth, an Earth that never had Superman. Shoving the pole into the ground by hand Kara let out a exhale as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. The Farm once belonged to the Kent’s but then Kara took over it after they had died.

4 Years and Kara had finally felt at peace and happy with her twin daughters, Lexie and Annabeth. Though Kara missed her wife everyday, she got to see her wife everyday in the eyes of her twins. Kara’s style had changed in the 4 years she had spent on Earth 23; no longer wearing dresses and cardigans: Kara now wore button-down shirts, Jeans and trainers when she wasn’t working on the farm.

When she was working on the farm, she was wearing hard nailed boots, denim dungaree’s and plaid shirts. Even Kara’s hairstyle had changed over the years and it was no longer flowing down over her shoulder but was now cut into a shaggy bob cut. It was time for a change, it was a fresh start and she was no longer Supergirl: Supergirl had died along with her wife and Kara had finally had enough.

She had her daughter’s to take care of.

Pushing one of the poles into the ground, Kara’s hearing picked up the sound of a car coming up the dirt road. Looking down the road Kara spotted a black mustang driving up the dirt road towards her home. Grabbing her blue Kryptonite bracelet from her pocket, Kara slipped it on and brushed her hair from her face as she felt her powers leaving her. Grabbing the axe nearby Kara walked over to the wood pile as the mustang pulled up outside.

Kara brought her axe up and brought it down hard, cutting the wooden block in had before she grabbed one of the half’s and set it down she heard the mustang’s door open and close up behind her “Can I help you?” she asked as she brought her axe up and brought it down hard.

“Yes, I’m looking for Kara Grant” An all too familiar voice behind her answered causing Kara to freeze up. Slowly turning around Kara swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes landed on the familiar sight of her wife ‘Alex Danvers’ except it wasn’t her Alex. This Alex was different, her hair was long and flowing down over her shoulders and she had a metal right arm.

Kara had done her research when she first arrived on this Earth, she knew all about this Alex Danvers. Alex Danvers of Earth 23 was an orphan at the age of 12, her parents died in a car crash and she raised herself on the street. When she turned 20 she got out of the gang life and joined the military. She had been engaged to Maxwell Lord because she had a severe case of internalised homophobia and was afraid to accept that part of herself.

Soon though she met Kelly who had helped her accept that part of herself and Alex was happier for it. During Alex’s last tour of duty she ended up getting severely wounded and her right arm had to be amputated. Medical technology was way more advanced that what it was on her Earth so Alex’s metal arm was much like what her real arm had been, she could feel the slightest touch on her metal arm.

Shaking the thoughts from her head Kara forced a smile as she set the axe down and turned to Alex Danvers who was looking at her phone before looking to Kara “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but can you tell me which way town is?” Alex asked. Kara swallowed hard before she walked over to Alex and took her phone from her hand, looking at it with Alex: Kara began to give her directions.

Handing Alex back her phone Kara smiled “And there you have it” she said as she walked towards the house. Alex smiled in appreciation as she pocketed her phone, walking back over to her car “Thank you so much for your help” she replied. Kara came to a sudden stop and she looked at Alex suspiciously “So what brings you to town” Kara asked as she looked at Alex.

Alex had to pass through town in order to get to Kara’s farm.

Watching as the car pulled away, Kara slipped off her bracelet and her powers surged to life and her hearing picked up Alex’s voice;

 _‘Raven 6 to Raven command’_ – Alex.

 _‘Raven command here, go ahead Raven 6’_ – Henshaw.

 _‘I’ve made contact with Kara Grant, will proceed with observation’_ – Alex.

 _‘Copy that Raven 6, proceed with caution… we have no idea who this Kara is’_ – Henshaw.

 _‘Copy that Raven command, all I know is… she is not ‘my’ Kara’_ – Alex.

Kara exhaled hard as she was pulled back by the sound of Lexie crying and Kara smiled to herself before heading inside.

Alex and the DEO would have to wait.

Right now her kids were more important.

Kara would have to handle the DEO and Alex another time.


	2. Watching Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex watches Kara only to get a surprise from the blonde.

** Earth 23 Alex: **

Sitting outside the Talon in Smallville Kansas; Alex Danvers watched as Kara Grant unpacked her things and carried the produce into the stop next to the Talon. Alex had been observing Kara for a week and Alex was still suspicious of Kara. Alex’s car was an old Mustang fastback, black, painted black with a white racing stripe down the middle of it. Alex observed Kara as the blonde made her way inside the Talon whilst the kids was with her godmother.

The weather was nice and hot today and Alex had gone with a crop top and jeans, her crop top showing off her chiselled abs. Sitting in the driver’s seat of her car with her hair tied back in a ponytail as she watched the Talon. The kids were with Lena and her wife today, Alex had seen Kara drop the twins off with the married couple.

There was nothing on Lena Luthor or her wife Samantha Aries, both having just magically reappear out of no where much like Kara had. Seeing Kara again was painful for Alex, it brought up all sort of memories Alex struggled to bury over the years. Her Kara was her childhood sweetheart, born and grown up as a Luthor. Alex and Kara had vowed to be together forever, even vowing to get married when they graduated high school.

But one day Alex was walking home from school when she heard a gunshot in the distant and had gone to check it out. When she made her way into the cornfield she found Kara strung up on a cross with a bullet in her head. Alex screamed for hours as she tried to get Kara down from the cross, she was distraught and screaming to the point she had to be sedated.

Lillian Luthor and her husband Lionel had killed their daughter, Kara had come out to them and they were extremely religious. When Kara had come out and told them she was a lesbian, Lillian and Lionel had her killed. Both Lillian and Lionel were killed 3 hours later in a standoff against the Sheriff and her deputy’s but it was Alex that had pulled the trigger. Holed up in the mansion, Lillian and Lionel were so busy with the front that Alex snuck in around the back.

Using the secret entrance Alex used often during her nightly visits to the mansion to see her girlfriend. Alex loaded the shotgun that belonged to her father and made short work of both Lillian and Lionel. Though Alex stepped out the front door when it was over, the Sheriff didn’t attempt to arrest her and no charges were brought forward. The Sheriff understood Alex’s anger and her grief all to well so she allowed Alex to go free but in the end it didn’t matter for Alex.

Kara was gone and Alex was left with a gaping hole in her heart where Kara had been, soon as she graduated high school Alex was gone. Leaving Smallville Kansas behind her Alex went off to college. After Kara’s death at the hands of her own parents, Alex retreated in on herself and became more cold and withdrawn. Hiding who she was, afraid of her own sexuality afraid she wouldn’t be accepted by others.

With Kara it had been easy to be herself but when Kara died, it had been so difficult for her which was how she ended up being in a terrible relationship with Maxwell Lord and engaged to him. She hated sex with him, she had to scrub herself raw every morning he had left for work. She cursed herself, she cursed Maxwell Lord for touching her but mostly she had cursed her Kara for dying and leaving her behind.

Then Alex broke up with Maxwell Lord and met Kelly, Kelly and Alex had dated for a few months and Alex became more comfortable with who she was again. Now out and proud Alex lived her life the way she wanted to, going on dates with other women after Kelly and her broke up until the day Alex decided to join the army, she fought so hard for Kara in every tour she had gone on. But then she was wounded and left with a metal arm, Alex was honourably discharged and had a medal pinned to her chest.

Alex had assumed she had nothing left to fight for; with Kara gone and unable to serve now that she was wounded Alex was left alone. But then Hank Henshaw came along though secretly a shapeshifting green Martian with an offer for her. Hank offered Alex a job with the newly formed D.E.A.M.O *The Department of Extra terrestrial and Multiverse Operations*

The D.E.A.M.O was a newly formed agency after the Multiverse was discovered by scientists and Aliens began arriving on Earth. Alex had been doing this job for about 3 years, now Alex was outside the Talon awaiting for Kara to come out. The D.E.A.M.O was an organisation the tracks and monitors aliens and multiverse breaches all over the planet. The last opening for 4 years ago around the time Kara Grant appeared in the system with a farm and again 3 years later Lena and Sam arrived.

Alex had no idea who this Kara was.

But it sure as hell was not her Kara.

Kara exited the Talon with a mug of coffee in a Styrofoam cup and a bag of donuts, Alex couldn’t fault Kara’s taste in snacks and beverages. Watching Kara stepping up close to the curb, Kara looked both ways before walking across the street towards the side where Alex was parked. Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she sat there in the driver’s seat of the car when Kara approached her side of the car.

Tapping on the window, Kara smiled at Alex as the auburn-haired agent rolled down her window and forced a smile “Uh hey” Alex greeted uneasily _‘How the hell did she know I was here?’_ she asked herself. Rolling down the window Alex watched as Kara flashed her with a megawatt smile and handed her a coffee and the bag of donuts “Here, so you don’t get hungry” she said before her smile dropped into a mournful gaze “I know you tend to forget to eat” she said.

Momentarily floored by the comment, Alex’s mouth opened and closed up repeatedly as Kara leaned against the Mustang. Kara was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, boots and a leather jacket. Unknown to Alex of E-23 though that the leather jacket held a special place in Kara’s heart, it was her wife’s leather jacket and she wore it regularly. Smiling in appreciation Alex set the items down and she blushed at being caught by Kara.

Kara nods her head “Look, if you and the DEO want to know about me then you can ask” Kara stated firmly, there was no coldness in her voice. It sounded more like defeat, Kara had a look in her eyes that said that she had suffered enough.

“Uh it’s actually called D.E.A.M.O” Alex replied though confused, the DEO was the name of the organisation before the discovery of the multiverse and it sounded as if this Kara had experience with the DEO.

Kara looked at Alex in disbelief “Seriously, it’s really called that?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded her head in response, snorting in response.

Exhaling a heavy sigh Kara nodded her head “Look, I’ll come in peacefully” Kara promised “I’ll see if I can get Lena and Sam to look after my kids” she said.

Looking relieved Alex leaned back in her seat “I appreciate it, I wouldn’t have wanted to bring you in by force” she said.

Sighing heavily Kara nodded her head and she smiled before walking over to her truck and climbed inside.

Alex watched as the truck drove away and headed back to the farm.

J’onn would be so happy Kara was coming in peacefully.

** Kara: **

Returning to Grant Farm, Kara shut off the engine of her truck and buried her face in her hands. She began to question wherever or not she had made the right decision, but she knew better from past experience with Alex and the DEO. Now that the DEO knew Kara was around, they were not going to just let her go about her life until they knew for sure she wasn’t a danger.

Turning on the radio Kara sat in the truck for a moment and listened as the radio blared with the latest headlines _‘In other news; Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen today celebrate the 2 nd year anniversary of the merging of Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries’_ Kara turned the dial onto another station.

_‘More news today; Notable psychiatrist Harley Quinn today announced the arrival of her baby daughter with her wife; Pamela Isley’_

Kara smiled to herself as she looked out at the clouds forming overhead, the thunder howling in the distance as the rain pattered against the window and onto the roof of her truck as another news bulletin came through the radio;

_Today Queen Diana of Themyscira proudly announced her engagement to redeemed nemesis Barbara Minerva aka Cheetah._

Kara’s shut off the radio sharply at the mention of Diana Prince.

Closing her eyes Kara looked at the ring on her finger.

She had not even tried to take it off since her wife died.

She could not bare to remove it.

Realizing that Lena’s car was pulling into the driveway, Kara climbed out and smiled at her daughters as Lena and Sam carried them towards the house.

Kara knew Lena and Sam were not going to be happy about her getting involved with Alex and the D.E.A.M.O.

But Kara knew… Alex and the D.E.A.M.O would not leave her or the kids alone.

Lexie and Annabeth didn’t deserve that.

Besides… it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get to know Alex of E-23.

Right?


	3. The Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives at the D.E.A.M.O mobile headquarters and Kara decides to send a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the 3rd chapter of the story 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

“Are you absolutely out of your mind?!” Lena shouted.

 _‘Well that went better than I expected’_ Kara thought to herself with a chuckle, she had just put the kids down for their nap before walking to the kitchen. She just told Lena and Sam about Alex watching her. Kara had forgotten to wear her blue Kryptonite bracelet and she had heard Alex’s heartbeat outside. It had been the 2nd time she had heard it with the first being when Alex was following her into town.

Sam gently laid a hand on Lena’s arm and glared at her “Honey, lower your voice” she hissed as she motioned to the baby monitor nearby “The kids are sleeping” Sam stated, reminding her wife.

Lena slapped a hand over her mouth but thankfully the twins remained asleep causing Lena and Sam to sigh in relief much to Kara’s amusement. Returning with 3 mugs of coffee and setting them down on the table Kara sat down “Relax, the kids can sleep through a storm” Kara replied as she leaned back in the couch.

Sam looked at Kara “Kara, what my wife is trying to say is: are you completely sure it’s wise to get involved with Henshaw and the D.E.A.M.O?” she asked worried about both Kara and her goddaughters.

Exhaling a heavy sigh as she sat there, Kara nodded her head as she looked at Lena and Sam “Look, I don’t like the idea either” she admitted “But the D.E.A.M.O will never leave me alone, Alex will continue to watch me and the kids” she said.

Lena calmed down and nodded her head “If this Alex is anything like ours; then she will be just as stubborn” Lena answered.

They were all in agreement.

“Look, the kids have seen pictures of Alex and know she’s their mother” Kara stated as she settled her mug down “They also know that she is with Rao now, it’ll be too confusing if one day we go out and they see that other Alex outside” Kara said.

Lena and Sam shared a look and nodded their heads in agreement. The kids wouldn’t understand, they were 3 years old coming up 4 years and they would not understand. Lena and Sam shared another look before looking to Kara “We’ll look after the kids” she promised “But I don’t trust this Henshaw” Lena said after past experience with Hank Henshaw back on Earth 6.

“I don’t either but as I said, I don’t have a choice” Kara answered as she smiled sadly with a shrug of her shoulders. Smiling fondly as she gazed between both Lena and Sam, they were both Kara’s best friend since they were young and they had been there for Kara after Alex died. When she went into labour, she momentarily returned to Earth 6 where she could give birth with her friends around her.

Lena and Sam held her hand as she broke down into tears before pushing, screaming bloody murder at the midwife much to Lena and Sam’s amusement. When the twins were born Kara made both Lena and Sam the godmothers of the kids. Sam and Lena had nothing back on Earth 6 so they decided to move to Earth 23 be closer to Kara and the kids. So far the kids hadn’t displayed any powers much to Kara’s relief but she knew they would come eventually.

Leaning back in the seat Kara closed her eyes when they heard the twins upstairs crying. Smiling to herself Kara pushed herself to her feet and she made her way upstairs, now wearing the Kryptonite bracelet she had forgotten earlier. Walking into the bedroom Kara picked up the twins and proceeded to try and calm them down. Lena and Sam stayed downstairs talking unbeknownst to them though that parked outside the driveway was a familiar Mustang Fastback.

Alex had been sitting outside for a while, her hand on the steering wheel as she gazed at the house. Smiling to herself Alex turned the engine on and put the car into drive before she made her way back to the D.E.A.M.O mobile headquarters where her boss was. The D.E.A.M.O mobile headquarters was a big rig truck that looked more futuristic, it was parked on a dirt road outside Smallville.

Pulling up outside the big rig truck, Alex shut off the engine before climbing out the driver’s seat. Smiling at Agent Vasquez Alex walked over to the silver trailer of the big rig and walked up the ramp “Hey J’onn” Alex greeted. J’onn was a green Martian from mars with the ability to morph into anyone, everyone knew including the president but his disguise as Hank Henshaw was mostly for the general public.

J’onn looked to Alex and nodded his head to her “Well?” he asked as she looked at the screens. Live feed’s from camera’s that surrounded Kara’s home, watching the honey blonde woman as she walked out onto the porch with Lena and Sam. Alex sat down on the chair nearby and she ran her hands over her face “She knew I was following her” Alex revealed, explaining everything that had happened.

Listening intently with his arms folded over his chest as Alex explained what had happened before she finished. Standing there for a moment, J’onn ran his hands over his face before focusing on Alex “So, she’s agreeing to come in to talk to us?” J’onn asked. Alex nodded her head in answer with a quick “Yes sir” causing J’onn to hum thoughtfully as he turned to the screen.

Looking at the row of monitors watching the home Alex exhaled a sigh “Anything?” she asked. Her only answer from J’onn was a shake of his head as he stood there watching the screen before he leaned against the table “Hold on, we got movement” J’onn announced. Alex jumped to her feet and she walked over to stand beside him, watching the screen as Kara stepped down off the porch now dressed in a sport’s bra, black leggings and trainers.

Alex’s mouth went dry and she swallowed hard at the sight of Kara’s abs on full display. Grabbing the axe tight in her hands Kara made her way to the wood pile nearby and grabbed one of the wooden blocks and settled it on the cut tree stump nearby. Looking around and looking at the horizon, Kara closed her eyes before she looked around to check for signs of anyone nearby before smiling.

Setting the axe down to the side, Kara looked around before subtly removing the bracelet from her wrist and setting it down. Looking around Kara tilted her head to the side as her hearing picked up small whirring sounds of remote camera’s nearby and with a smile she cracked her knuckles. Kara clenched her right hand into a fist before making a show of double checking for anyone passing by before she brought her hand up.

Alex’s hands flew to her mouth as she watched Kara bring her fist down hard and the wooden block exploded violently into smaller pieces. Grabbing another wooden block Kara from the side and setting it down, Kara repeated the procedure. Smashing block after block with her fists leaving only smaller blocks for the fireplace and Kara smiled happily. Brushing a hand through her shaggy bob cut, Kara looked around before she nodded her head and she vanished from the screens in a blink of an eye.

“Where is she?” J’onn asked as his eyes scanned the monitors for signs of Kara who had just vanished from sight. One by one the monitors stopped working, leaving nothing but darkness on the screens as Alex as 8 of the 9 monitors stopped working. Soon Kara reappeared in from of the 9th camera with a crushed ball of metal and circuits in her hand the size of a soccer ball.

Kara stepped closer to the camera “I agreed to come in peacefully, I would appreciate it if you didn’t have camera’s pointed at my home” Kara said as she set the metal ball down and picked up the camera “You’ve only seen a fraction of what I can do, don’t test my patience” she growled “My children’s safety is my main priority, now I promised to come in and talk and I will… but if you dare spy on me and my family again; I will give you a close demonstration of what I can do” Kara replied.

Soon the 9th monitor went dark as Kara crushed the camera and added it to the metal Soccer ball sized of crushed cameras. Looking around Kara smiled as she tilted her head to the side and her hearing picked up the sound of Alex’s heartbeat. Turning her head to the direction of the dirt road where Alex and the D.E.A.M.O was, Kara hovered off the ground and used her telescopic vision.

Spotting the mobile headquarters, Kara nodded her head seemingly impressed at the technology “Why didn’t we have something like that?” she asked herself “Because the DEO was cheap assholes” she muttered before holding the ball of crushed metal and circuits out before her. Once satisfied at the wind speed and her aim at the truck, Kara brough the ball back in her right hand and threw the metal ball hard.

Giggling as she watched the ball fly, Kara pumped her fists “She shoots and she…” Kara cut herself off as the ball of crushed metal and circuits began to descend all too soon “No… don’t!” Kara as she hovered there and watched in horror as the ball of crushed metal and circuits slammed hard on the hood of Alex’s Mustang fastback. Kara’s mouth dropped open as she watched, she had throw it so hard the metal ball acted like a missile and had crushed the engine of Alex’s car.

The force of the ball slamming down hard onto the hood caused the front axis of the Mustang to cave in and snap. Kara facepalmed herself as she quickly descended to the ground and ran back to the bracelet and ducking back into the house. She could have sworn that even with the bracelet on, she could still hear Alex’s cry’s and Kara quickly put furniture in front of the doors and closed the windows and curtains.

Alex was not going to be happy with her.

Maybe she should wait to visit the D.E.A.M.O until Alex calmed down.

Oh Lena and Sam were going to love this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Please be sure to let me know what you think and also, if you have any questions on the story or about Kryptonian Lois Lane. 
> 
> Be sure to ask.


	4. The D.E.A.M.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day; Kara goes to visit the D.E.A.M.O and talks to J'onn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the 4th chapter of the story 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** Smallville Kansas: **

Kara dropped the kids off with Lena and Sam that morning, though she was terrified of seeing Alex again after the incident yesterday. Lena and Sam had laughed their asses off when they heard about the incident and they would never let Kara forget it. Pressing her lips to her daughter’s cheek; Kara hugged them one more time before she made her way out of the door.

Leaving her bracelet with Lena and Sam; Kara returned to the farm where she had proceeded to get showered and ready for her visit to the D.E.A.M.O headquarters in Raven City. Raven City was rebranded from National City 3 years ago, Kara had vowed never to go to National City/Raven’s city but she had given her word. Plus she owed Alex an apology, she had aimed for the big rig but she missed and his Alex’s Mustang instead.

Stepping outside after finishing in the shower and getting dressed into some fresh clothes, Kara stepped outside into the cool air. Inhaling deep Kara stood on the porch of her home; now dressed in a red plaid shirt, tight jeans, and leather boots. Stepping down off the porch Kara lowered herself down and launched up into the sky. Though silently vowing to her children that she wouldn’t let the D.E.A.M.O. from returning home to them, if the D.E.A.M.O wanted a fight… they would get one.

** D.E.A.M.O Headquarters – Raven City: **

Alex was still upset about her Mustang but it wasn’t just her Mustang that had her bitchier than usual… today was an important day, which was why she was to be kept out of the interrogation room when J’onn interviewed Kara. So like a petulant child Alex sat in her office with her arms folded across her chest as her best friend Maggie Sawyer who had been like a sister to her was nearby. Alex watched as Maggie leaned against the work bench and flirted with a lab tech.

“Keep it in your pants Maggie” Alex called as Maggie continued to flirt with the lab tech. The Lab tech blushed as she ducked her head, shyly looking away from Maggie and letting out an adorable giggle. Alex shook her head with a fond smile as she watched Maggie flirting before Maggie returned to her side “So, this Kara… is she hot?” Maggie asked with a flirtatious wiggle of her eyebrows.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Alex looked at Maggie “Are you serious?” she asked. Maggie shrugged her shoulder as she looked at Alex “What, I am interested” Maggie replied as Alex pushed off the stool she was sitting on and walked to the door with Maggie following. Alex shook her head “You are not adding Kara to your list of one night stands” Alex stated firmly as she turned to Maggie “She’s a single mother”

“So, I’m not asking her to marry me, I just thing she can use a good time” Maggie gave a tongue between her teeth smile causing Alex to chuckle and shake her head.

“I though you and Kate were back together?” Alex asked as she walked down the stairs and made her way into the command centre.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders and sighed “We were but Kate has issues with how I work” She replied “So we broke up” she revealed.

“Comes with the territory of a cop dating a vigilante that dresses like a bat” Alex replied with a smirk.

“She knew what she was getting into when she asked me to marry her” Maggie argued “Detective Kane can kiss my ass, I still have a job to do in Gotham” she said. Maggie had been the Batwoman for the past 6 years. Alex and Maggie had been best friends since the army, when Alex was wounded Maggie decided to return to Gotham City and using her special forces training, she became the Batwoman.

Alex was proud of her best friend, Gotham needed a hero and Maggie was the only one who took the stand to fight back. If only Raven City had that kind of hero, but since the rebranding of National City to Raven City; the city had been plagued with criminals and corruption. Raven city had become darker, people too afraid to walk the streets at night in fear of being hurt.

Soon the sound of Winn’s voice calling out to her drew her attention “Agent Danvers, Our operative of Earth 29 is calling for an emergency extraction” he announced. Alex nodded her head as she moved over to his terminal and grabbed the radio “Agent Lucious, do you have the asset” Alex asked into the radio.

“Negative, the situation is FUBAR” Agent Lucious called back into the radio followed by an explosion in the background “Somebody activated the Doomsday weapon, Earth 29 is going to blow!!!”

Alex growled in frustration as she ran her hands through her hair before gripping the radio tight “Damn it Agent Lucious, we need the high priority asset… she called us seeking sanctuary on Earth 23 and that is what we are going to give her” Alex snapped “Now, grow some balls and get that asset” she ordered before looking to Winn “Do not open that breach until they have the asset”

“But what of the device?” Winn asked as he looked at Alex, worried because his friend was on Agent Lucious’s team.

“Then tell them to shut down the device and then find the asset!” Alex called back, throwing a glare at Maggie who went to argue but fell silent.

Alex stalked off and Maggie looked to Winn “She seems a bit more bitchy than usual” she said.

Winn scoffed “It wouldn’t be the first time Alex sacrificed agents” Winn answered as he looked at Maggie “Especially today” he said.

“Why, what’s today?” Maggie asked, she knew Kara was coming to visit the D.E.A.M.O but that was all she knew.

“Today is the anniversary, the day her Kara was murdered by her parents” Winn revealed.

Maggie looked at Alex as she made her way back into her office and slammed the door behind her.

“We have incoming!” An agent manning the radar terminal called out. J’onn smiled as he walked to the balcony with his hands clasped behind his back. Slowly Kara lowered herself onto the balcony, her feet planting on the ground firmly and she offered him a smile “Director Henshaw?” she greeted as she walked over to him and held out a hand “I’m Kara Grant” she introduced herself.

“Thank you so much for coming in” J’onn remained as he offered her a smile, motioning to the door at the far end of the room “If you would please, come with me” he said as he released her hand and led her across the room. Maggie was leaning against the console and she licked her lips “Mhmm now that is a woman” she purred as she gazed at the blonde. Unsurprisingly Kara’s ears picked up Maggie’s voice and she looked at Maggie with a sweet smile.

“She can make Aphrodite herself blush” Maggie said as she nudged a drooling Winn with her elbow “Forget it Winn, you are not her type” she said.

Winn look offended as he looked at Maggie “How can you be so sure?” Winn asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

“I have a highly accurate gaydar, she is definitely a lesbian” Maggie rubbed her hands together and made her way to the observation room with Winn following her.

“Now hang on, you’re gaydar isn’t always accurate though” Winn retorted with a smirk “Remember the great Barfight of 2017” he reminded her.

Maggie shuddered at the memory before shaking her head “Be that as it may, she is definitely into women only” she said.

“$20 says you are wrong” Winn challenged as he held a hand out to her.

“Deal, $20 says I am right” Maggie replied before shaking his hand and together they stepped inside the observation room.

** Smallville Kansas: **

Lena was sitting outside alone with her thoughts, she was worried about Kara and wherever or not she or Sam should have gone with Kara as back up. Sam was inside with the kids, she was putting them down for their nap after they had their dinner and once settled Sam joined her wife outside.

Both Sam and Lena waited patiently for Kara to return home to pick up the kids and go home to the farm.

Surely the D.E.A.M.O would force Kara to work with them.

Would they?

** D.E.A.M.O HQ – Raven City: **

Kara and J’onn were sitting in the interrogation room in silence, Kara having just laid out what had happened back on her Earth as J’onn listened patiently. Alex had joined Maggie and Winn in the observation room and listened as Kara and J’onn talked. Alex was in a state of shock to hear that Kara was her doppelgangers wife and that her doppelganger was the mother of their daughters.

Winn handed Maggie the $20 when Kara announced that she was a lesbian and had been married to Alex Danvers of Earth 6. J’onn wrote everything down as she talked about what had happened before he set his pen down and looked more seriously “So, you came here to start fresh?” he asked as he licked his fingers together and rested them on the metal table.

“That is correct” Kara answered as she crossed her arms over her chest, after brushing a strand of honey blonde hair from her eyes.

“Do you plan on getting involved with human affairs?” J’onn asked as he tilted his head to the side.

“No, humanity can get along fine without me” Kara answered.

“Would you be tempted to joining the D.E.A.M.O?” J’onn asked, ticking off numerous questions he had listed off inside his head.

“Nope, I am a simple farmer” Kara answered, more firmly this time.

“But surely you have seen the state our Earth is in” J’onn replied “We could benefit from your help”

Kara exhaled sharply, more exasperated as she looked at him sharply “Okay Let me make this abundantly clear” Kara said as she glared at him “My main priority, is my children” Kara stated “My kids have already lost one parent, I won’t put them though the pain of losing another” Kara stated as she got to her feet “Get another hero, I’m retired” and with that said Kara turned and walked out.

Kara left the D.E.A.M.O feeling a little lighter now but J’onn had other plans.

“Alex, pack your bags… you’re moving to Smallville”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> Please be sure to give me your thoughts. 
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback.


	5. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a new assignment, Agent Lucious and his men return with the asset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest chapter of the story. 
> 
> As promised I deleted the Authors Note, please contact me on my Tumblr account if you have any requests or questions.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this update.

** Smallville Kansas – That Afternoon: **

After her long and arduous conversation with J’onn, Kara returned home to her ecstatic best friends and her daughters. Lexie and Annabeth squealed joyfully and squirmed in their mother’s arms as she peppered them with kisses before settling them back in the car. Sam had offered to drive Kara and the kids home and Kara was more than happy to, grabbing her bracelet from the table and slipping it onto her wrist.

Lena looked at Kara as they waited outside for Sam “So, what happened?” Lena asked concerned about Kara. Though Kara seemed like her usual bubbly self, she seemed more tensed up and on edge which worried Lena. Kara smiled at her best friend as she brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes before speaking “Henshaw wants me to work for the D.E.A.M.O” Kara answered.

“What did you say?” Lena asked as she leaned against the aside of the car.

“I told him no” Kara answered though she still looked troubled.

“So what’s the problem?” Lena asked confused, wondering why Kara looked uneasy.

Kara looked at Lena and exhaled a frustrated sigh before explaining what happened after she had left.

** Flashback – Raven City: **

Kara landed on the rooftop of the D.E.A.M.O building, sitting on the edge of the building and looking down over the edge. Tilting her head to the side Kara brushed the right side of her shaggy bob cut behind her ear as her Super hearing picked up Alex’s and Henshaw’s voice _“Alex, pack your bags… you’re moving to Smallville”_ Hank announced. Maggie giggles with Winn as Alex looked ready to protest vehemently at the prospect of moving to Smallville Kansas.

“Are you serious J’onn?” Alex asked as she followed J’onn towards his office. Kara breathing a sigh of relief now that she knew it was J’onn she was dealing with instead of Hank Henshaw. Alex slammed the door of J’onn’s office shut behind her as she glared at her boss. The slamming of the door caused Kara to wince but she continued to listen on the conversation between J’onn and Alex.

“Look Alex, I know this is difficult for you but Kara Grant is still new to this world” J’onn answered as he pulled his chair out and sat down at his desk “Besides, maybe it will do you both some good” he commented.

“How do you mean?” Alex asked confused, Kara could imagine Alex’s face was scrunching in confusion as she looked at J’onn.

J’onn smiled “You are both grieving” J’onn stated “She is grieving her wife and raising her children alone” he motioned to Alex “You’re grieving your first love, maybe you can do each other some good” he said.

“Are you freaking kidding me, I’m the last person that should insert themselves into Kara’s life” Alex replied, raising her voice sharply as she stamped her foot before motioning to the door “If that Kara is anything like mine, she won’t be happy with me pushing my way into her life” Alex stated firmly as she sat down.

“Alex, all I am asking is for you to go to Smallville and assist Kara in settling in” J’onn stated.

“She’s been here for 4 years; she seems to be settling in quite well” Alex argued which came out as more of a whine.

“Alex, just do what you are told” J’onn exclaimed as she became annoyed with her arguing with his order “Go to Smallville, and whilst you are there… try and convince her to help us” he said.

“Yes sit” Alex let out a exasperated sigh before she turned and walked away from the office.

Alex knew better than to argue.

** Present day – Smallville Kansas: **

Lena looked at Kara “Are you serious, he’s sending Alex here to watch you and convince you to take up the suit again?” Lena asked in sheer disbelief.

“Yep, my main concern is the kids though” Kara replied as she looked over her shoulder at the kids who were fast asleep in the back seat of the car as Sam stepped outside.

Lena nodded her head knowing “I know, the kids know their mother is gone so it will be confusing as hell with Alex around town” she said. Kara sighed heavily as she leaned her head back, knowing there wasn’t anything she could do about it besides limit the risk of her kids running into Alex whilst they are out with Kara or their godmothers.

Sam drove Kara and the kids home soon after.

Whatever happened; Kara would deal with it as it came.

** Raven City – Alex’s apartment: **

Alex was packing her clothes into her bag, the storm raging outside as she stuffed individual clothes into the case. Maggie was over having struck out and she was bored, so she had decided to come and visit Alex. Grabbing an ugly shirt from the drawer and then grabbing a red button down shirt from closer, Alex held it up against her body as Maggie looked at her before motioning to the red.

Tossing the ugly shirt away Alex moved back to the case and dumped the red button down shirt inside “Goddess, why am I so nervous?” Alex asked herself as she grabbed another shirt and tossed it inside. Maggie smiled and shook her head, giggling at Alex’s reaction to being sent to Smallville to spend time with Kara. Alex looked in the corner of her eyes and saw Maggie was smiling as if she knew something.

“What’s so funny?” Alex asked exasperated and she looked at Maggie.

“Nothing, just the only time I’ve seen you so nervous was when you went on a date with Lucy” Maggie replied, giggling at the memory of how terrified Alex was that night.

“It was my first real date since Kelly, besides this is not a date” Alex reminded her best friend as she grabbed some fresh clothes and dumped them onto the bed “My flight is in 2 hours” she said.

“Come on Alex, admit it” Maggie said as she jumped to her feet and began to help Alex pack her clothes “Admit it, you like her” Maggie sang.

Exhaling a frustrated sigh Alex looked at Maggie “Okay, I’ll admit that this Kara is… very beautiful” she admitted.

“Drop dead gorgeous, and that shaggy hairstyle” Maggie whistled before winking playfully “I would definitely ride her face” she winked.

Alex shook her head “Can’t you think of anything but sex?” Alex asked as she grabbed the towel.

Looking deep in thought Maggie shook her head after a moment of silence “No” she answered as if it was obvious.

“Okay, I’m going to have a shower” Alex said as she turned and made her way into the bathroom.

Maggie walked to the closed bathroom door after Alex stepped inside “Want some help, I can wash your back” Maggie purred earning a muffled curse from Alex causing Maggie to giggle as she made her way to the couch.

It was always fun to mess with Alex, Maggie sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone. She had been expecting a text from Kate but so far there hadn’t been anything from her ex-fiancée much to Maggie’s chagrin. She missed her ex-fiancée a lot, though she flirted a lot with Alex and every woman at the D.E.A.M.O… she was still very much in love with Kate Kane.

Sighing heavily as she set her phone back into her pocket, Maggie heard the familiar buzzing of Alex’s phone going off. Grabbing the phone from the coffee table Maggie looked at the bathroom before calling out “Alex, you got a text message from Winn” she called out. Alex’s voice called back to Maggie “What does he say?” she asked curiously. Maggie shrugged her shoulders and looked at the text message _‘Agent Lucious and his team have grabbed the asset and arrived back at the D.E.A.M.O, Doomsday weapon has been disarmed and dismantled’_

Relaying the message Maggie heard the shower turning off and silence followed for a few minutes before the door unlocked and opened. Alex stepped out of the room with a relieved smile “That’s great” Alex said as she used her towel to finish drying her hair. Maggie smirked as she looked Alex over “Who are you trying to impress?” she teased with her arms crossed.

Alex looked down at herself before smirking at Maggie and tossing the damp towel at her before grabbing her jacket from the chair. Alex was wearing tight jeans, a black button down shirt and leather boots. Maggie’s eyes roamed the whole length of Alex’s body inside those tight jeans and that shirt, licking her lips as a whole range of scenarios ran through her head. Alex looked at her best friend before shaking her head with an amused smile “If you keep looking at me like that, I’ll get a squirt gun filled with ice cold water” Alex threatened.

“What am I, a Labrador on heat?” Maggie retorted before barking playfully followed by heavy panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Chuckling at her best friend’s antics, Alex grabbed a boomerang from the chair “I’ll throw you a stick in the park, right now we need to get to the D.E.A.M.O” Alex said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door with Maggie.

Maggie shook her head with a fond smile as she followed Alex out and closed the door behind her.

** D.E.A.M.O HQ: **

Alex and Maggie arrived back at the D.E.A.M.O HQ where Winn was sitting, behind him Agent Lucious and his men were sitting. They had looked as if they had been through the most violent battle in history. Alex looked at the agents, all of them wounded and sitting on the floor trying to gather their strength’s. Looking around Alex spotted J’onn talking to a woman Alex had not seen before.

The woman looked to be in her late 20’s wearing a long navy blue cape, a red suit with the a blue diamond in her chest with an ‘S’ inside that diamond. The woman was bruised with and sore, her left cheek was cut and she was covered in mud and dirt. J’onn noticed Alex’s arrival and smiled at her, motioning to step closer to the pair.

The woman looked to Alex and smiled as J’onn motioned between the 2 “Alex, this is Lois Lane of Earth 29” J’onn introduced.

“Nice to meet you” Alex said as she reached a hand out and shook Lois’s hand.

“And you” Lois replied before looking to J’onn “Can you tell me where Kara Grant is?” she asked.

J’onn, Maggie and Alex shared a look… how did Lois know Kara was here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback.


	6. Kara's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets an old friend

** Smallville Kansas: **

Earth 23 was never Kara main destination after leaving Earth 6, she had bounced between Earth’s 6 earths before landing on Earth 23. Earth 23 was far more peaceful than the Earth’s she had been through and it had something that none of the other Earth’s had; This Earth didn’t have Kara on it, Kara of Earth 23 was long since gone though the circumstances of her death was unknown to Kara.

Somebody went to great lengths to erase all mention of Kara’s of E-23’s death from history and Kara got the message. Whoever had erased Kara’s death on E-23 didn’t want to remember it and all she could think of was Alex. Would Alex really go so far to erase Kara’s death from the files? Alex probably would have done, she obviously it was too painful for Alex to remember.

Kara had visited a total of 6 worlds in the multiverse after leaving Earth 6 behind before finding E-23;

** Earth 10: **

Criminals Alex and Kara were the bonnie and clyde had been on the run together, but with a much happier ending. Alex and Kara faked their death’s and were now living a happy peaceful life with their 3 children. Of course though Superman was around and oddly enough, Superman looked a lot like Jeremiah but younger. Batman was overlord of Gotham City and living with his Queen; Selina Kyle.

** Earth 15: **

Earth 15 had been promising at first, No Superman but it did have a Kara on it. Kara Jacobs of Earth 15 had seen so much blood and death growing up, her mother and father was murdered and her wife was murdered on the 5 year wedding anniversary. Kara Jacobs quitted her job at the Daily Planet and she began to get to work, training herself to fire a gun and she went out for revenge.

Alex Danvers was a cop and had chased the vigilante, when it was over and Kara had finally hung up her gun. Alex and Kara had fallen in love and had gotten married.

** Earth 19:  **

The history of Batwoman and the Joker was legendary on the planet. Kara Wayne of Earth 19 was the daughter of billionaire Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. When Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle died Kara took up the mantle of Batman, becoming Batwoman and fighting crime. She then met the Joker but unlike her father’s arch nemesis; her arch nemesis was a woman.

Alex Danvers had suffered through so much loss, her wife and daughter were murdered and she was sectioned to Arkham Asylum after she had lost her mind. Alex Danvers died and in her place the new Joker rose from the ashes and a long and fierce battle through the years. But in the end Alex Danvers won the internal battle with her Joker half just long enough to save Kara.

After Kara was unmasked by notorious villiam Talia Al Ghul, Kara was about to die when Joker/Alex grabbed Talia and with one last tearful thanks and a declaration of Love; Alex/Joker threw herself and Talia off the roof of the building and they fell to their deaths.

Batwoman truly rose that night.

Unmasked Batwoman put her cowl back on and eradicated Kara Wayne from the records.

Kara Wayne died… Batwoman remained and fought on.

** Earth 32: **

** Purgatory: **

Casted out of heaven; Kara and her sister Waverly were forced out of heaven for interfering in human affairs. Forced out of heaven Waverly and Kara were left to fend for themselves before meeting demonic sisters Nicole and Alex Haught. The Angels and the Demons could not stand each other at first, constantly bickering like a married couple before they started to draw closer together.

Seeing Kara and Waverly growing closer to demons, the archangels sent down Xavier Dolls and Clark Kent to stop them but Dolls saw how happy the girls were but Clark was enraged. A battle commenced between Clark, Kara and Alex with Clark up against the duo.

** Earth 29: **

Kara’s visit to Earth 29 was during a planet wide civil war between humans and Kryptonians led by Kal-El. Heavily pregnant Kara met with the head of the resistance which was Sam Lane, he had turned his own daughter Lois into a weapon against Kal-El. Now made into a half Kryptonian Hybrid Lois struggled to control her powers so Kara decided to stick around and help her.

Sam Lane saw his opportunity to experiment on Kara, getting some liquid Kryptonite he decided to try and kill her unborn babies but Lois got to him first. Breaking his arms and tossing him deep in an underground prison, Los got to work on leading the resistance against Kal-El and the Kryptonians.

Kara left E-29 and told Lois to find her on E-23 when the war was over.

Which led her hear.

** Present Day: **

Alex and Lois sat there in silence together; Kara had been called back to the D.E.A.M.O because she had a visitor who wanted to see her. Sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest Alex looked at Lois with her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Lois sat there, now changed into sweatpants and a tank top because that was all Alex had there that would fit Lois Lane.

Maggie had teased Alex earlier in the observation room when they were watching Lois, Maggie had teased her about how Alex reacted to Lois’s demand to see Kara. Alex had argued that Kara was not her Kara and didn’t mean anything to her but Maggie called BS on that. Alex was obviously becoming drawn to Kara of E-23 and Maggie was looking forward to watching events unfold… reminding herself to stock up on Popcorn.

A crunching noise filled the interrogation room and Alex and Lois looked to the corner where Maggie was sitting with a bag. Maggie swallowed audibly before setting the bag down, blushing at being caught as Lois shook her head. Highly amused by the vigilante beside her, Alex and Lois continued to stare each other down awaiting for Kara’s arrival when the sound of a child squealing joyfully.

Alex launched for the door and nearly ripped it off it’s hinges, looking out with Maggie as Kara walked over to Agent Vasquez with the twins. Maggie’s mouth dropped open as the sight of the twins caught her eyes “Holy shit, those kids are like mini-me’s of you and Kara” she gushed “Their so adorable!” Maggie bounced on her feet.

Shaking her head with a heavy sigh, Alex watched with a heavy heart as Kara left the kids with Vasquez. The kids served as another reminder, of a life her Kara and her never got a chance to live out because of Lionel and Lillian Luthor. Kara had quickly thrown on some jeans and a tank top when she got the call from J’onn. J’onn offered the woman a smile as she walked over to him “Okay, this better be quick because the kids need a nap” Kara said.

J’onn motioned to the interrogation room “In there” he answered as he looked at her.

“Thanks” Kara replied as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and walked towards the interrogation room. Maggie nudged Alex gently but Alex seemed to be firmly rooted to the spot. Her mouth hanging open as the sight of Kara caused her mouth to become very dry and other parts of her to moisten. Swallowing audibly Alex remained firmly locked on the spot as Kara bounced over.

“Hey Maggie, Alex” Kara greeted, brushing a strand of shaggy blonde hair from her eyes before looking to Alex “Look, about your car” she started. Alex couldn’t help but Kara utterly adorable right now as she stood there looking awfully shy “I wanted to apologize, I was aiming for the truck” she admitted.

Alex shrugged her shoulders “It’s okay, accident’s happened” she replied. Maggie’s mouth dropped open as she looked at Alex like she had just grown a 3rds head. Alex gave her hell after she had scratched the paintwork when she had borrowed the Mustang whilst on a date.

“I was wondering, since you are going to be in Smallville keeping an eye on me” Kara started, Alex smirked at the fact Kara had eavesdropped on her and J’onn. Besides being an Alien from another planet and from another universe. Kara eavesdropping on was something her Kara had never done, her Kara was too kind to eavesdrop on anyone “I was wondering if you would like to join me for coffee at the Talon” she asked.

Maggie instantly piped in “She would love that” she said earning an elbow to her side.

“Also…” Kara swallowed hard no doubt finding this part a little difficult “I was wondering if you can keep your distance from my kids?” she asked.

Alex could barely contain the hurt she felt, did Kara really not trust her with the kids.

As if reading her mind Kara shook her head “It’s just, they know about their mother and that she is gone” she explained “If they see you, they’ll get really confused” she said.

Alex nodded her head and smiled at her understanding what Kara was saying.

“Of course” Alex promised.

“Kara, is that you?!” Lois called out drawing Kara’s attention.

“LOIS!!!” Kara squealed as she superspeed into the interrogation room.

A thundercrack caused the D.E.A.M.O to shake as Kara and Lois collided, the 2 squealing joyfully and laughing as they held onto each other tight.

Maggie looked to Alex.

Alex turned and stalked away to her office, ignoring the twisting in her stomach.


	7. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Authors Note

Hey there everyone 

Here we are again at another Authors Note 

I just wanted to as you what you're thoughts were on what has happened so far. 

I know Alex's reaction to Kara and Lois's bond is irrational but there is a good reason why.

Just want to know what you're thoughts. 

Love Amanda. 

P. S: finished watching part 1 of season 4 and OMG... Wayhaught is eternal and was so worth watching for me.

So thank you all so much for those who said it was worth it. 


	8. Arriving In Smallville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives in Smallville Kansas and spends time with Kara.

A week had passed after Lois’s arrival and Kara took her back home, it brought back unpleasant memories of her own Kara and the Lois of E-23. Lois of E-23 had always loved loved Kara, Alex had often wished that she was Kara’s first time but that honour belonged to Lois of E-23. This was prior to Alex and Kara getting together a few weeks later when Lois and Kara had broken up because of Kara’s feelings for Alex.

Kara and Lois last week enjoyed an intense reunion, screaming childishly as they hugged each other so tight Alex was afraid they would snap each other in half. So Alex went home to continue to pack up her things, she kept her promise to stay away from the kids to not confuse them. Alex was right now sitting on a train heading for Smallville Kansas, she was to observe Kara and the kids and if necessary aid the Kryptonian into settling in.

As she sat there Alex watched the cornfield outside the window passing by and it brought back some painful memories for Alex. The cornfield and the cross, her Kara tied to it dead with a bullet in her head. Alex was jerked violently out of the memory and she looked around, her phone vibrating had pulled her out of her memory for which she was thankful for.

Looking down at the pocket which held her phone Alex pulled her phone out and saw she had 3 text messages from 3 people; Maggie, J’onn and… Maxwell Lord? Alex’s stomach churned as a grimace formed on her lips at the thought of her ex-fiancée. She hadn’t heard from him in years so why was he texting her now; opening the text message she read it; **Lord: I am coming to National City for a business meeting, would you like to meet up and talk?**

Alex shook her head and she deleted the text message “He doesn’t understand the meaning of me being gay” she muttered as she scrolled to the next text from J’onn; **J’onn: The operation is underway, observe Kara and assist in her settling in.** Alex couldn’t help but laugh to herself. Kara had been here for years and from what Alex had seen, Kara had fully settled and integrated.

But orders were orders.

Alex scrolled to the final text message from Maggie; **Maggie: You never guess who I’ve just seen outside your apartment; Maxwell Lord and he had flowers.**

A groan of displeasure leaves Alex’s lips as she leaned back in her seat, silently thankful that J’onn had given her this assignment. She would have to deal with Maxwell Lord when she returned home but right now she needed to concentrate on the assignment. Slowly the trained pulled into the station and Alex smiled to herself, grabbing her red leather jacket and slipping it on before grabbing her case.

Alex’s cover assignment was to be the new doctor that was taking over the local clinic. Reaching down and gripping her bag with her metal right hand, Alex carried her case off the train. Stepping down off the train Alex spotted a familiar figure standing on the platform of the station; Kara. Kara brushed pack her hair and as she stood there on the platform wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and boots.

Alex had to admit; Kara makes the lumberjack look sexy. Shaking the head from her thoughts Alex walked over to Kara who stood there before her shifting from one foot to the other. Alex smiled as she came to a stop and looked at the blonde “You didn’t have to come to pick me up” Alex said as she walked over to Kara and set her bag down.

Shrugging her shoulder in response, Kara grabbed Alex’s back but strained as she picked up the bag for 2 seconds and dropped it “Shit, what do you even have in there?” Kara asked as she looked at Alex before slipping off the blue K bracelet. Picking the bag up again “It’s the least I could do, considering I trashed your car” she said as she carried Alex’s bag out of the station and to the pick-up truck parked outside.

“So, how are the kids?” Alex asked as she leaned against the passenger side of the pickup truck. She knew Kara wanted her to keep her distance and she planned on keeping her word but that didn’t mean she couldn’t ask.

“Their fine, their with Lois right now” Kara replied as she placed Alex’s bag in the back of the pickup truck. Alex forced herself to ignore the twisting in her stomach at the thought of the kids being with Lois. But Kara had a good reason for not wanting her around the kids, she wasn’t apart of their lives and they knew their mother was gone. It would only confuse them if they suddenly saw her around town with Kara so she would have to keep her visits to the farm to an absolute minimum.

“So, I was wondering” Alex started as she brushed her hair back, looking at Kara with a smile “I was wondering if you could give you my number” she asked as she handed Kara the card “So you can text me if you need help or if you need somebody to talk to” Alex said though her cheeks warmed.

Tongue between her teeth Kara smirked at Alex who ducked her head shyly before motioning to the passenger side of the truck “I’ll just get inside” she said. Kara giggled as she looked at the number, the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach returned more intensely as she watched Alex get inside.

Getting into the driver’s seat Kara put the car into drive and the truck pulled away from the station. Driving through town Alex and Kara sat in silence but steeling glances at one another whilst the other was not looking. Passing a cornfield Kara noticed how Alex paled considerably and visibly shook in her seat.

Alex would be forever haunted by the night she had found her Kara, strung up on that cross with a bullet in her head. Swallowing the bile that threatened to escape Alex closed her eyes as Kara looked over at her “You okay” she asked. Alex nodded her head though the sound of a passing car backfiring caused Alex to jump in her seat. Kara was considering pulling the car over but Alex stopped her and pleaded for her to just get her into town.

Kara listened and picked up speed.

Pulling over outside the Talon; Kara looked at Alex concerned as Alex looked as if she had calmed down considerably as she looked at Kara. “I’m sorry” Alex said as she closed her eyes and exhaled a heavy sigh as her shaking stopped. Kara still looked worried though “Are you sure your okay?” she asked worried. Alex nodded her head, she had erased all traces of her Kara’s death because she didn’t want to remember it but being in Smallville now, surrounding by cornfield and farms.

And the local football team that had a habit of sticking people up on crosses, well cornfields and crosses were not Alex’s favourite things. But seeing Kara looking at her so confused Alex nodded her head with a smile that never reached her eyes “Just… cornfields are my triggers” she admitted as she looked at Kara “They remind me of my Kara’s death” she admitted.

“I’ve read that my counterpart died but her death is… mysterious to me” Kara answered as she looked at Alex “Did you erase it?” she asked. Alex nodded her head as she swallowed the lump in her throat “Yeah, it hurts too much” she answered.

Kara nodded her head un understanding “It hurts to think about my Alex too” she said as she looked out the window. Alex smiled to herself as she placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder “If you ever want to talk about it, you can” Alex offered.

Smiling as she nodded her head Kara placed her hand on Alex’s “Thanks” she said “Same goes for you” she said. Neither Kara nor Alex spoke about the death’s of their loved ones, instead they got out of the truck and Alex made her way into the Talon for a coffee before going to her home that the D.E.A.M.O had set up for her.

Kara returned home to her children, though she was worried about Alex.

Was her counterpart’s death really that traumatic?

Kara had no idea how grizzly her counterparts death was.


	9. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asks Kara a question, Kara and Lexie talk forcing Kara to lie.

2 days had passed since Alex’s arrival in Smallville Kansas, 2 days and she had made friends but was still haunted by nightmares. She never talked about it with Kara, though Kara never talked about her Alex either. Kara and Alex were talking today, the kids were with their godparents leaving Kara with some free time. Alex had invited Kara out to the Talon so they can talk and get to know one another.

Kara had been hesitant of course, if Alex was telling the truth then she was just as hesitant as Kara was. Though physically Alex and Kara looked the same as their respective lovers who had died, there was big differences between them. Ordering her coffee Alex sat down in her seat, waiting for Kara to arrive as she sent J’onn a quick text. Maxwell Lord had turned up at the D.E.A.M.O yesterday searching for her.

Alex could not help but grumble about how he did not take the words ‘No’ and ‘Gay’ for an answer, what did she need to do to get rid of him; Hire a skywriter for him to understand. Alex was beginning to get annoyed by Maxwell Lords constant annoying presence in her life, she just wanted him gone. Though it was not just that that bothered Alex though, it was the crime rate which had spiked in recent weeks.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention, sure enough Kara had walked into the Talon with a beaming smile. Alex’s heart leapt at the sight of Kara, her lips curling into an adoring smile at the sight of the blonde. Pulling off her woolen beanie revealing her shaggy blonde bob cut and removing her scarf, Kara smiled as she unzipped her jacket and hung them up on the coat hanger. Sauntering over to Alex; Kara sat down and joined on at the table.

Eyes roaming over Kara, Alex’s eyes roamed over Kara as her mouth went dry instantly as she looked at Kara. Kara was wearing a blue flannel shirt, jeans, boots, and she had been wearing a black leather jacket which was now hanging up on the hanger. The leather jacket belonged to Kara’s; Alex, Kara wore that jacket every day and took great care of it. Though Alex’s smile no longer lingered on the jacket anymore but instead her own scene layered the jacket.

Ordering her coffee Kara leaned back in her seat “Sorry about that, the twins didn’t want me to go” she said with a smile. Alex smiled as she nodded her head in understanding, brushing her hair from her face and tucking a strand behind her ear. Alex today had gone with a tank top, cargo pants and trainer to wear today for her meeting with Kara. J’onn had asked Alex to offer Kara to help protect this planet.

“I understand” Alex answered as she leaned back, grabbing her cup, and bringing it to her lips. Sipping her coffee Alex set the cup down before looking at Kara “Now, I asked you here to talk about… maybe…” Alex hesitated. Alex was hesitant to bring up this topic of conversation, but orders were orders, Alex did not want to disrupt Kara’s life anymore than she already had “As you are no doubt aware, crime all over the planet has skyrocketed” she started.

Kara’s smile fell from her lips “Alex, tell me you’re not asking me to do what I think you are asking” Kara pleaded. Once again hesitating to continue this conversation, Alex did not want to do this, but orders were orders. Alex swallowed audibly before speaking “Look, I know you have children but… my boss believes you can give this planet what it desperately needs” she said,

“I can’t put that suit back on Alex, don’t ask me to do that” Kara pleaded as she looked at Alex before turning away from the agent. Kara was unwilling to put that suit back on, ever since she had taken off the suit all she had used her powers for was to work the farm. She tuned everything out of her hearing whilst working with her powers, she needed to focus on her kids.

But being Supergirl had costed her dearly, being Supergirl had caused her to lose her wife all because of her cousin. Though she blamed Clark for her Alex’s death, she also blamed Supergirl too. The Symbol of the great house of El was ruined, destroyed and instead of hoping it was now a symbol of fear. Though this Earth had never seen their Earth before, for Kara though the symbol would always be that to instill fear.

She had sacrificed enough, now she just wanted to protect her children.

“I’m sorry Alex, but I need to focus on taking care of my daughters” Kara replied as she pulled out some cash from her pocket and dumped it on the table before rising to her feet. Kara wanted to get home and spend time with her kids, she could not continue this conversation with Alex knowing it was seconds away from exploding into an argument. Grabbing her jacket, beanie and scarf Kara walked out of the Talon leaving Alex behind.

Alex exhaled a heavy sigh, she told J’onn it was a bad idea to try and push Kara into using her powers to help.

Her cellphone chiming drew her attention and she looked; **Maxwell: I heard you were in Smallville Kansas, I will be coming to town on business”.**

Alex growled as she ran her hands over her face, this was borderline stalking now.

** Grant Farm – Kara: **

After her meeting with Alex, Kara was sitting on the steps of the porch looking up at the sky. She missed flying, missed feeling the wind in her hair but flying had brought back so many memories of her and her Alex. A blushed warmed her cheeks as she cleared her throat and looked away _‘Mile high club’_ only without the plane. Kara chuckled to herself as she looked on the horizon as the sun began its descent.

“Mommy!” The sound of Kara’s and Alex’s eldest daughter by a few minutes came from behind Kara. Looking around and smiling at her daughter, Kara patted the spot next to her “Hey Lexie” she greeted. Walking over to her mother and sitting down, Lexie leaned into her mother’s side with her bear clutched tight to her. Pressing her lips to Lexie’s cheek, Kara looked into her daughter’s brown eyes “What’s wrong?” she asked knowing something was troubling her daughter.

Lexie wrapped her arms around her mother and snuggled into her side some more “Nightmare” Lexie answered with a pout, wiping her sleep from her eyes. The girls had only just gotten down for a nap, though Anna was a deep and peaceful sleeper; Lexie was not. Lexie could not be asleep without her bear but in this case, she needed her mother otherwise she would never go back for her nap.

Kara and Lexie sat outside for a while when Lexie finally spoke up “Mommy, is momma back from heaven?” she asked as she looked up at her mother. Kara looked down at Lexie confused by the sudden question from her daughter, why would Lexie ask that? Kara was almost afraid to ask but she needed to know “Why do you ask?” Kara asked clearly confused.

“Aunt Lena and Aunt Sam took Anna and me out, we saw momma leaving the Talon” Lexie answered “Kids say that 2 women cannot go to heaven, that 2 women are unnatural to god” Lexie said. Kara was suddenly glad her powers were not active right now, silently thanking Rao that she had on her blue Kryptonite bracelet because otherwise she would be flying to whatever kids homes that said that and talking to that kids’ parents.

Sighing heavily Kara turned her body to face her daughter “You listen to me, a love between 2 women is not wrong” Kara said as she tucked a strand of Lexie’s blonde hair behind her ear “The love your mother and I shared was perfect, because it gave me the greatest gifts of all… it gave me you and your sister” Kara smiled as she pressed her lips to Lexie’s forehead.

“So why did I see momma?” Lexie asked, her face scrunching up in confusion as she looked at her mother for answers.

Kara knew she was going to regret this, but it was needed, Lexie was too young to understand “You know how your sister and you look alike?” Kara started. Lexie nodded her head, tilting her head to the side curiously “Well, the woman you saw was your momma’s sister” she lied, she knew she should not have but Lexie was too young to understand.

Oh, she was in trouble now.


	10. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a favour and so does Alex

Alex couldn’t believe that Kara had asked to meet with her only a day after their last meeting. She was only meant to meet with Kara once every few weeks in order to get to know her and find out how she was settling in. So it came as a complete surprise to her when Kara asked her to meet in the Talon. Checking her watch again Alex leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes when the bell above the door rang.

Opening her eyes instantly Alex smiled when she spotted Kara walking into the Talon. Wearing a blue dress which hugged her figure in all the right places and gave Alex a clear view of Kara’s muscular arms. Oh whatever god gave Kara form, Alex would sure prey thanks to them tonight’ she thought as she watched Kara scan the room and spotted her before waving.

Swallowing nervously Alex waved her hand just as Kara began to walk towards the booth where she was sitting. Alex took a sip of her coffee as she looked around the room, ever the vigilant agent as Kara walked over and sat down “Hey, thanks for meeting me” she said as she looked at Alex.

“No problem” Alex answered with a smile, doing her best to avert her eyes from Kara’s muscular arms and struggling to keep all her naughty thoughts under control; Kara wanted to talk and it sounded urgent… no time for horny Alex.

“First of all; I need to apologize” Kara said as she brushed a strand of her shaggy bob cut hair from her eyes. Alex eyes continued to move up and down Alex’s physique before she focused on Kara’s eyes “It’s okay” she answered though very much distracted. Since her arrival in Smallville Kansas; Alex had only ever seen Kara dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt and never dresses.

She even sometimes wore that leather jacket which looked pristine and looked as if Kara took great care of it. Alex had to admit about that leather jacket, it made her curious as to why Kara took such great care of it. Alex offered the blonde a smile as she took a sip of her coffee before she focused her attention on Kara who continued; “Second, I need a favor” she said.

Setting the ceramic mug down Alex looked concerned “Is everything okay, are the kids okay?” she asked. Alex had no idea if it was because the kids was Kara’s and her doppelganger but she found herself feeling responsible for the kids too and wanted to make sure they were okay.

“Their fine” Kara answered though appreciating Alex’s concern for their wellbeing “Thing is… my kids saw you leaving the Talon yesterday after our meeting” she said.

Alex paled “Oh shit” she muttered as she ran her hands through her hair and worried her bottom lip “I mean, I am so sorry I… I didn’t even see them” she said beginning to worry Kara blamed her.

“It’s okay, not your fault” Kara assured as she reached out and took Alex’s hand, squeezing her hand tight “One of the kids asked me why they saw you, especially since their mom is dead” she explained.

“And what did you tell them?” Alex asked highly worried but also curious about what Kara had done.

“I… I told them you were their mother’s twin sister” Kara answered.

Alex was frozen to the seat in shock by the answer “Whoa, but didn’t they ask why I haven’t been in contact with you or them?” she asked.

“She did, she asked and I told her that you and her mother had a falling out” Kara answered “It was over something silly”

“And you want me to lie and back up your story?” Alex asked already knowing where Kara was going with this.

“I know it’s a big ask but…” Kara was cut off by a familiar voice which caused Alex to tense up could be heard from the entrance “Alex!”

Maxwell Lord had come.

Kara slowly looked around and she glared at him before she focused on Alex “Maxwell Lord” she asked confused though with a venomous tone.

“You had one on your Earth?” Alex asked curiously.

“We did, he tried to kill me and was obsessed with my Alex” Kara answered as she looked between Maxwell and Alex.

“He was the biggest mistake of my life” Alex explained “I promise to tell you about it but I really need a big ask right now” she said.

“Okay” Kara replied as she looked uneasy.

“I really need you to back me up, he’s obsessed and won’t leave me alone” Alex explained to Kara.

Kara looked even more uneasy as she looked at Alex before her eyes moved back to Maxwell Lord who was struggling to push his way through the crowd. Looking back to Alex as she fiddled with the bracelet on her arm Kara quirked her eyebrows at Alex “Look, if you want I can throw him into space” she offered. Alex’s expression morphed from panic to amused as she bit her lip, her mind entertaining the idea.

Kara looked between Maxwell and Alex before she sighed “Look, don’t panic” she said as she slid over to Alex’s side of the booth and took her hand “Wrap a arm around me and pull me close” she instructed. Alex looked startled like a deer in headlights but seeing Maxwell there with a bundle of flowers Alex had little choice but to obey and she did as she was asked, pulling Kara close to her side.

“Alex!” Maxwell cheered as he managed to push himself through the crowd before he sauntered casually over to the booth where Alex and Kara was. His eyes landing on Kara for a moment and he looked at the couple who looked awfully cosy “How are you Lexie?” he asked as he leaned against the booth.

“What are you doing here Lord?” Alex demanded with a venomous tone in her voice, she really didn’t want him around her.

She wanted to forget him.

“Oh I was in town, thought I’d come and see you” Maxwell said as his eyes flickered to Kara and his lips curled into a sneer before he looked back at Alex “See you around” he said before he turned and walked away.

Alex sighed in relief though troubled by Maxwell’s coldness towards Kara, she may have just made Kara and her kids targets for Maxwell’s retribution.

But it was nice, being in somebody’s embrace again and both Alex and Kara found themselves unwilling to move before finally they parted.

“Thank you for your help, I owe you one” Alex said as she pulled away and watched with a heavy heart as Kara moved back to her side of the booth opposite Alex “So, Auntie Alex” she said “Hold on, won’t the kids be wondering why my name is the same as their mom’s” she said.

“A little which is why I need to ask… would it be okay if I called you Lexie” Kara asked as she rubbed the back of her neck “Only in front of the kids though” she explained.

Alex looked at the door where Maxwell retreated through.

She did owe Kara one… though it felt good being in Kara’s embrace.

“Sure, I’ll help” Alex said.

What’s the worst that can happen?


End file.
